It Was You All Along
by laFashionista
Summary: Gabriella, editor of STAR Magazine, is assigned to interview the new, young, star basketball player: Troy Bolton. As Troy becomes a celebrity and the new teengirl obsession, will he be able to keep Gabriella by his side? Or will they fall apart..
1. Chapter 1

**I do not personally know, nor have met any of the members from the HSM cast. This is my first piece of writing on fanfic; please enjoy.**

-----

**Chapter 1**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep... _The sound of a loud, annoying alarm clock rang in Gabriella's head. The clock read 6 AM.

"Ugh…" she said as she crawled out of her sheets and stretched her arms. She sat up in her bed and looked out the window of her 18th floor apartment room in the center of Manhattan. Yes, Manhattan, New York.

She smiled as the sun shone on her face. '_Another beautiful day,'_ she thought.

-----

"ROCKETS, ROCKETS, ROCKETS," the crowd chanted when the Houston Rockets' MVP basketball player, Troy Bolton, made the final basket as the buzzer rang, making the score 67-69.

"BOLTON DOES IT AGAIN," his team mates cheered, carrying him into the locker rooms.

Troy and his team mates took showers and changed, getting ready to go out and celebrate their victory. Troy had separated from his high school basketball team, his college basketball team, and was now a part an NBA team. He missed his old basketball buds, especially Chad, Zeke, and Jason.

-----

"For the month of September, STAR Magazine's concept will follow along the lines of Fall styles and 'back to school'. To start off…" STAR Magazine's assistant manager, second chair, total drama-queen, 100 perfectionist, Christine Russo rambled on about preparing for next month's magazine.

Gabriella played with her pen and doodled on the paper laid in front of her.

'_Another boring meeting, no new ideas. What in the world is the point of her telling us what to do…' _Gabriella thought, sitting in her regular meeting seat.

"As you know, going back to school means new experiences and opening doors for teens so we need to brainstorm ideas that will capture their attention. 98 of STAR Magazine readers range between the ages of 8 and 24. You ladies don't know the first thing about working in this office in this company," Christine rambled on, "Do you ladies even deserve the job? Miss Gabriella Montez, it would be nice of you to join us. Excuse me? Excuse me Miss Montez."

Gabriella sat up in her chair, waking up from her day dreams, "Yes. I'm here," she said. Her cheeks turned a light shade of red with embarrassment.

Christine checked her watch and said, "Ladies, you're dismissed," as she rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room in her $600 Jimmy Choo designer heels.

"What a total bitch. '_Do you even deserve the job ladies,'_ Gabriella's co-worker, Jessica mimicked. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. She was used to being fired at by Christine. Christine had something to say about everything and everyone. It was something Gabriella had to deal with to keep her dream job as a magazine writer and editor.

Gabriella walked back to her desk next to the window, just as she requested when she first started working two summers ago. It was the last time she saw Troy Bolton, the guy she longed to see again, even if it was just one more time.

-----

_Flashback_

"_Troy! Stop it! You watch it, I'll get you back," Gabriella squealed when Troy splashed water at her._

_It was the first month of summer and the gang had all decided to take a vacation to the beach side after their last year of college. They had kept in touch and were excited to see one another again. _

_They days and night went by quickly and soon, the week was over. The friends were feeling glum and definitely did not want to leave each other. _

"_Gabriella wait," Troy said before Gabriella left. "I know after today, we won't be seeing each other in a while, since you're leaving to New York soon. But I want you to remember me… please." _

_He reached into his pocket and took out something. He took her hand in his and slipped a silver ring on her finger._

_Gabriella looked up at him as his eyes met hers. He leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips. He pulled back and looked to read her eyes; they gave him permission to kiss her again. He deepened the kiss until he felt a tear roll down Gabriella's face. He wiped her tears and promised, "This won't be the last time we see each other."_

_-----_

Troy was getting ready to head out. He got home late with the guys last night and he was feeling pretty tired.

He took his car out and went to the Houston Cafe. After a 5 minute wait, a tan, pretty girl came in and said, "Hey Troy. Sorry I'm late," she smiled.

"That's alright," Troy said, giving her a kiss.

It was his girlfriend.

-----

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Just an introduction on what Troy and Gabriella are doing. This is no doubt, a Troyella, for all you Troyella lovers :). Voice your opinion, R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and this chapter isn't all that great. I'll update again soon.**

**-----**

"Dude, that last game was off the chain! Bolton, you were amazing, man," Troy's team mate complimented.

"Thanks bro," Troy grinned with pride.

The muscular, 6 foot, Houston Rocket athletes were getting ready for practice in the locker room when Coach Jeff Peterson walked in.

"Boys, men I should say," he said with a chuckle, "I'd like to congratulate you guys for that outstanding performance last game.

"Just doing out jobs, Coach," Mike #24 said.

"To reward you guys, I have news," heads flew up as coach said, "Pack your bags, we're going to New York, Rockets!"

-----

Gabriella plopped down in her chair, pushed her glasses back up her nose, and shuffled some papers around on her desk.

"Where is that damn…" she said before finding it: her new packets of assignments for the September issue of STAR Magazine. She flipped through the fresh, clean, white sheets of paper that didn't seem to interest her.

'Top 10 ways to keep your man interested… Top 5 ways to capture a guy's attention… Top 20 Best & Worst outfits of 2006… Makeup Guide 411 with Hilary Duff… Most Embarrassing moments of my summer… Interview with Paris Hilton and her new album… Man Of the Hour: Troy Bolton interview… Latest facts from…' Gabriella paused for a moment as she read through her assignments in her mind.

Her eyes glanced over the last sentence. And again. And again.

"Interview with Troy Bolton…?" She said aloud.

"Interview with… Troy… BOLTON? INTERVIEW? TROY BOLTON?" She nearly shouted as she sprang up from her chair.

Women surrounding her lifted their heads, wasting 2.5 seconds of their time to watch a crazy girl shout in the middle of their office.

Gabriella scrambled to organize her desk to stare at Troy Bolton's name written in black ink. She smiled to herself.

'Finally… I get to see him again,' she thought, praising herself for having the job after years of regretting the fact that she lost contact with him.

-----

"YEAH MAN LOOK! WE'RE HERE!" Derek #16 shouted, indicated the guys to look out the small, rectangular windows on the sides of the airplane.

Settle down, fellas. We're about to land." Coach instructed.

The guys were in New York: the life of business, leisure, and parties.

"I know you guys are excited, since Manhattan is filled with fine, young, intelligent women, but we have our final game to focus on before we have any fun. Next two days we practice our asses off for the game on Monday night, then you guys get your asses outta my sight 'til we leave for Texas in 2 weeks. You deserve this one, so I'll give y'all a break to remember," Coach announced.

The guys were pumped and excited for the game and the exploration of New York.

"Oh, and one more thing for Mr. Bolton. You, Rocket's celebrity, got an interview with some magazine that wants to ask some questions to add to the rest of their female blabber junk. It's your choice to do it so let me know by tomorrow," Coach informed.

Later that night, he got a call from his girlfriend.

"Hi baby," Cameron said on the phone.

"Heyy you," Troy replied.

"It seems like it's been so long. Do you know how much I miss you?"

"Of course baby. And I miss you just as much."

"Really? God, I can't believe we're not going to see each other for 2 weeks!"

"Yeah, but I promise I'll be back before you know it."

"You better not meet any girls there. You're too hot to be left alone,"

"Haha and you're too beautiful to be left in Houston with a bunch of guys when I'm not there to protect you."

"Then I guess you have to come home soon."

"Sooner than you know it."

-----

"Hello?" Gabriella said into the phone.

"Uh, yes. Hello?" said a man on the opposite line.

"Yes, may I speak with Mr. Jeff Peterson?"

"That's me," Coach said.

"Hello, this is Gabriella Montez of STAR Magazine. We've scheduled an interview with Troy Bolton. We must know by 7 PM tonight if he will be making it to the interview.

"Well uh, our boy Troy hasn't answered. Oh hold on he's here now, let me ask again."

Gabriella could hear Troy's masculine, deep voice; the voice she hadn't heard in so long. It was the voice she missed hearing most.

"Hey coach! Who's on the line?" Troy said, walking into practice.

"It's the lady from STAR Mag. You wanna?" Coach asked.

"When is it?" Troy asked, not too interested.

"When is it?" Coach said into the receiver.

"Tuesday from noon to 3 PM. There is a photo shoot involved," Gabriella said, hoping he'd say yes.

Coach repeated it to Troy.

"Sure, why not," he said as he ran out to the court.

There was an exchange of numbers and address, and the date was set for Tuesday. Gabriella had butterflies in her stomach already. She couldn't wait. Suddenly she started to worry.

'What if he doesn't recognize me? What if… if… What will I wear? Oh God…' Gabriella thought nervously.

As soon as she got home, she called Jessica, her friend from the office, and scheduled a shopping date. "It's an emergency," Gabriella said.

-----

"WATCH OUT! THE HOUSTON ROCKETS ARE CLIMBING TO THE SPOT ON TOP LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," the announcer shouted with victorious excitement.

The Rockets had indeed won again on Monday night's game. Troy was in his best mood and could not wish for a happier ending to his summer. The season was ending and he had no doubt that things were at their best.

Next morning, Troy got up early to get ready for his first magazine interview. It was his first day off and things were great. He looked over at the other room to find his team-mate dead asleep. The Rockets were staying at The Towne Plaza Hotel for 2 weeks and 2 team mates shared room.

"Coach!" Troy called on his phone," I'm heading out to the interview in 20 minutes, you ready?"

He and Coach Jeff met in the lobby to make it to the STAR Magazine building.

As Troy entered, women of varying ages huddled into groups, whispering and staring at Troy Bolton, the hottest male star athlete.

Troy waited on the 10th floor lobby room for his interview.

-

"How do I look?" Gabriella asked, getting her papers together.

"You look great, so don't even worry," Jessica reassured.

Gabriella had her beautiful long, curly brown hair down, dangling beneath her shoulders. She wore a black V-neck halter and white jean mini-skirt that Jessica picked out. Gabriella was feeling confident.

"Miss Montez, Troy Bolton is here for Man of the Hour interview, September 2006 Issue, correct?" client Monica Walters asked.

"Correct," Gabriella replied as she stepped out into the lobby.

"Hello Mister Troy Bolton," she said casually, giving him a smile. She turned around to lead him into a room, just after seeing his mouth drop.

-----

**Things might still be confusing; many things will be cleared up next chapter- I promise. This and the last chapter were just to clear up where Gabriella and Troy stand career-wise and how they end up meeting again. Expect better chapters**


End file.
